The Bell
by Melanocortin1
Summary: There's been one thing that's constant in Beca and Chloe's lives. It's been their thing for as long as they could remember.


**So I was contemplating my life while eating some Taco Bell this evening and I came up with this. I couldn't stop writing once I started.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It's been their thing for as long as they could remember.

It didn't matter the day, weather, or time of the year.

It was their thing.

The first time they went together was after midnight.

It didn't feel right to go before then after that day.

* * *

_"Beca, where are we going?"_

_"You said you were hungry, so we're getting some food."_

_"Yeah, but we've been driving for over twenty minutes. Where are we going for food at… half past midnight?"_

_The brunette grinned, keeping her eyes on the road. "You'll see soon."_

_Five minutes later she pulled into the drive-thru of Taco Bell with a wide grin. She looked over at the red head who was staring at her with a bewildered expression. _

_"Well?"_

_"You drove half an hour for Taco Bell?" Chloe's eyebrows rose._

_"Hell yeah I did!" Beca said._

_"But there's one like, two blocks from campus." _

_"But it doesn't have a drive-thru. You gotta have a drive-thru!" Beca was still smiling, but was soon getting impatient for tacos._

_"You're crazy." The red head said with a smile. _

_"You love it. Now… tacos?"_

_"Let's get some tacos."_

_That night they parked back in the parking lot and ate their tacos while listening to the random jazz music that played on the college radio station and talking about anything that popped into their mind at one in the morning _

* * *

After the first time it became a weekly occurrence. They'd jump in the car and drive half an hour for tacos.

Sometimes they'd eat in the parking lot and sometimes they'd drive aimlessly until they stumbled upon a park or a lookout over the city. Again listening to whatever WBUJ had playing that night and talking about anything from their dreams to their favorites on any given subject.

* * *

_"TR was a badass. I mean he got shot during a speech and kept talking! 50 cent has nothing on him."_

_"You're basing your favorite president based on him being a badass?" Chloe bit into her taco and shook her head. _

_"Well yeah! What would you base it on?"_

_"I personally like JFK."_

_Beca nodded her head for a few seconds. "Yeah, he's pretty good. But I'm going to stick with TR. Badasses have to stay together, it's a thing."_

* * *

What really became a thing was how this fast food establishment became a normal thing in their lives.

And all holidays.

Widely celebrated or not.

* * *

_"I can't believe this is the only costume you would agree to wear." Chloe shook her head once they got to the party. _

_"Yeah, but look at me! I'm on fire!" She spun around in the tight dress. _

_The two went to the annual a capella party as Taco Bell hot sauce packets. They weren't a couple but Chloe wanted to do something that matched with Beca and since the brunette shot down every suggestion she finally relented and agreed that they could be sauce packets._

_"Oh you're on fire alright." The red head mumbled low enough the brunette couldn't hear. _

_"Hey Chlo, you're pretty hot!" The brunette winked at her in her orange hot sauce costume after downing a few drinks. It was all sorts of flirty and the red head blushed, not really sure what to make of the comment. _

_Most people gave them complements the entire night on their matching couple costumes, not realizing that the two weren't together._

* * *

It took some time but Beca finally gained the courage to ask the red head out on a date. She was so elated over Chloe saying yes that she pulled out all the stops for the first date and the red head truly felt like a princess with how chivalrous the brunette was being.

But they wouldn't be Beca and Chloe if one of them wasn't being a dork at least once while they were together.

Chloe would always say it was Beca but the brunette would never admit to it.

* * *

_The pair were enjoying the rest of the evening after their delicious meal at a restaurant that Chloe wasn't even sure how the brunette paid for. Beca lead them to a pond just far enough from campus that many of the college students didn't bother going. They were snuggled under blankets looking over the water in a gazebo decked out with strings of lights and talking about whatever came to their mind. _

_Beca even gave Chloe her coat when her light sweater wasn't enough to break the chill. _

_Chloe didn't need Beca to impress her, but she couldn't stop the brunette when she was being so cute. _

_They talked for so long that their stomachs started growling and Beca looked at her watch and grinned. _

_"Want to get some tacos?"_

_Chloe turned to the brunette with a grin and kissed her on the cheek and they headed to the car with Beca practically skipping the entire way._

* * *

To this day Chloe would change the story of their first date depending on who was asking, insisting that Beca took her to Taco Bell as their date.

After Aubrey scolded the brunette, despite all of the other things she did for the date, Beca never again suggested Taco Bell on their set date nights.

Chloe would always ask to go anyways if they were out late enough. The blonde just sighed and rolled her eyes every time the red head told her about their dates.

They kept this routine until Beca graduated and they both had real lives.

That's when things changed a bit.

* * *

_Chloe flopped onto the couch after a long day and sighed. Beca looked up from her computer with tired eyes and took in the red heads appearance. Her blouse was untucked and her once perfectly tight bun had random pieces of hair sticking out here and there. Her eyes were shut as she tried to sink further into the couch._

_Beca knew neither of them were going to be motivated enough to cook dinner._

_"Tacos?" The brunette said with a small smile on her lips._

_Chloe peaked open one eye and faintly nodded. "Mmm taco box?"_

_"You can eat six tacos?"_

_"Beca, I'm starved."_

_"Alright, I'll go. I'll be back soon." She moved to the back of the couch and placed a kiss to the red heads temple._

* * *

Beca learned that night that a sleepy Chloe is a messy eater. Those tacos didn't stand a chance.

In fact Chloe had always been a messy taco eater, Beca just chose to ignore it.

But there are some things that she doesn't let Chloe order if she plans on eating in the car.

* * *

_"How did you manage to get lettuce in the air vents?" Beca asked after inspecting her car one fateful evening. She already cleaned off the beef that spilled all over the red head._

_"There's a lot of stuff in a cheesy gordita crunch!" Chloe exclaimed. She was still sad she lost half her taco to the front of her lap when the tortilla split in half. Still completely ignoring the fact that Beca told her to lay the wrapper across her lap. _

_"Is this cheese? How old is this?" She picked up a hardened yellow chunk from under the floor mat. "I swear I just cleaned the car." The brunette looked back at Chloe who just looked on sheepishly and Beca shook her head._

* * *

Since that day Beca always makes sure to ask for extra napkins, no matter how many extras she still has in her car.

Chloe usually forgets them though, but that's okay. Beca's usually too excited to see the red head with Taco Bell that she forgets all about the napkins.

* * *

_Beca looked up from her computer as her office door opened._

_"Chloe! What are you doing here?" Beca said with a huge grin on her face. Of course she only saw the red head a few hours ago but anytime she sees her girlfriend it brings a bright smile to her face. _

_"Well… I forgot my lunch in the fridge this morning and I figured that if I forgot mine that you probably forgot yours too." She gave Beca a knowing look and the brunette looked down with a guilty expression. _

_"That's what I thought." The red head said with a smile. "So I brought you lunch." She pulled the bag from behind her back and Beca practically leapt from her chair to give the red head a bone crushing hug. _

_"You're the best! I'm starving!"_

_"I even got you those new dorito tacos Jesse's been raving about the past week."_

_Beca crashed her lips to Chloe's before the red head could say more and pulled away with a grin. "I love you." The brunette said while gazing into the bright blue orbs. _

_"I love you too, goof. Now eat before it all gets cold."_

_They divide up the food and Beca rustles through the bag some more. "Hey Chlo? There's only two napkins in here."_

_"Oh… yeah. I, uhm I forgot to ask for extras and spilled my coffee so I had to use some of them to clean it up." She looked embarrassed but Beca just chuckled and grabbed a few hot sauce packets out of the bag and doused her taco._

_"At least you got extra sauce!" She said before taking a big bite and moaning over the flavor of the dorito shell._

* * *

It could go without saying that the pair ate a lot of Taco Bell.

Sometimes Beca still tried to bring back the old times from Barden and drag Chloe out late at night to sit in the parking lot or overlook the city and talk.

Except now that they're older their conversations have evolved to bigger things.

* * *

_"Have you thought about kids?" Chloe timidly asked. They haven't really talked about it before and she was hoping she wasn't going into unwanted territory. _

_"I have." The brunette said still gazing out the front window at the city landscape and she lightly bit her lower lip._

_"Yeah?" The red head said in an almost whisper._

_"Yeah." Beca turned towards her girlfriend and smiled. "I've thought about our kids and how great of a mother you would be."_

_Chloe beamed and pulled the brunette towards her, tacos long gone, and gave her a long passionate kiss. They pulled back with their foreheads resting on one another and smiled._

_"I love you, Beca."_

_"I love you too, Chlo."_

* * *

When Beca was thinking up ideas she kept coming back to this one. Sure most people wouldn't think it was a grand gesture or wasn't serious enough for the situation but Beca couldn't help but think how great it was.

Because it was so _them_.

She was far beyond caring about what other people thought anyways.

Beca only cared about what one person thought.

And that scared the shit out of her.

* * *

Chloe came home and felt something hit her head as she took off her shoes. She looked up to find hundreds of yellow and orange sauce packets attached to strings hanging from the ceiling.

She walked through confused, trying to make her way through the swarm of packets hanging in the living room.

"Beca?" She called out but didn't receive an answer.

"Beca, what's going on?" She called again but still received nothing in return.

She made her way towards their bedroom and opened the door to find even more sauce packets scattered across their bed, this time being mostly green packets. The red head walked over to the bed and stared at all the packets in confusion.

"Hey Chlo."

The red head spun around to see Beca standing there a bit nervously.

"Becs what, what is going on?"

The brunette chuckled nervously before taking a breath and going down on one knee. Chloe gasped when she brought a small box in front of her and opened it slowly. But laughed as soon as she saw the red fire sauce packet tucked into the box reading "Will you marry me?" and a beautiful diamond ring around the packet squeezing it tightly.

Beca bit her lip nervously as Chloe looked back to her adoringly.

"Chloe, I…" She trailed off and cleared her throat.

"I'm not the best with words all the time so I'm going to try and not get too cheesy here." She paused to take a breath. "I love you with all my being and I know this… situation right now may seem a bit silly or not serious enough for a proposal. But I honestly couldn't think of anything else that has been a part of our lives together for as long as Taco Bell has." Chloe giggled and Beca blushed and couldn't help but giggle a little when she really thought of what she just said.

"I chose the fire sauce as this one because our love, well it's on fire and it's red and I always think of you when I see anything red and it's silly." She was kind of rambling right now and knew she needed to rein it in.

"I wanted to do something unique, something that was _us_."

Chloe nodded her head with a bright smile as she tried containing her excitement. She knew Beca needed to get through her entire plan before she interrupted her.

"And I, I want us forever. So Chloe Beale, the love of my life. Would you do me the greatest honor of being my wife?"

All Beca heard was a squeal "YES!" before she was tackled to the ground and her face peppered with kisses before Chloe landed on her lips and engaged in a long passionate kiss.

They broke the kiss and Chloe mumbled another slew of yes's into the brunette's mouth and they both giggled as Beca took the ring off the sauce packet and slid it on the red heads slender finger.

They were on the floor exchanging slow loving kisses for what seemed like hours when the red head propped herself up and gazed down at Beca.

"There are so many sauce packets in our apartment right now." She said with a wide grin.

Beca smiled back, "They all say the same thing, you know?"

"Really? Oh my gosh! I didn't even notice!"

Beca laughed at the red head and brought her back into a kiss. She was never going to get tired of kissing the red head. Chloe broke the kiss again a couple minutes later and looked at the brunette again.

"What are we going to do with all this sauce?"

"We'll put it on everything!" The brunette exclaimed and they both laughed in their blissful state.

* * *

If you really thought about it, Beca and Chloe first fell in love in a Taco Bell parking lot.

* * *

**So that was pretty silly. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
